Out
by sabertron
Summary: Kale was a drifter moving from city to city, cities were a part of kale's life. Cities and free running. But when he's on a train something goes wrong and Kale will have to learn to adapt and survive in a much more... colorful world.
1. Chapter 1

Outrunning fate

Chapter 1: prologue

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to their rightful owners

"All aboard the next train to New York City!" a conductor shouted out with gusto. Kale was watching the whole scene from a dark alley. He was a drifter going from city to city, living on the streets, and seeing if there was anywhere to make a few bucks. He wasn't that old, he just turned 21. He always felt connected to every city he's been too.

He knows all the ins and outs, all the stores, and more importantly, all the people. "I've gotta get on that train, I cant stand to be in this city another minute; I need a change of scenery, and city, and air." he thought to himself as he breathed in the polluted city air that made him cringe. Now of course he couldn't pay to get on that train money is precious he couldn't waste it especially sense getting on that train would be easy, for him at least.

The train was at a halt at a very large train station, and it was one of those old train stations the ones with the webbed design metal roofs. The large rusted metal beams appeared very ominous, and stood out to kale almost as if he was connected to the areas outlay. It was a very busy day, the night before Christmas. People all swarmed to get into the train to see there loving family. Lots of chatter could be heard, along with car horns and road rage drivers.

It was about 6:00 pm, and the moon was easily visible in the dusk sky. Kale surveyed the area trying to find a way to get on the train without being caught – then it hit him.

Kale quickly shot his eyes to the left and spotted a near by gas pipe he grabbed it and scaled it with ease to the rooftops. The pipe was rusted and very hot, Kale was wearing his running gloves he one at a free running competition.

"Last call to New York City!" Kale heard as he now started sprinting to the train. He was leaping over every gap, vaulting over every pipe, rolling after every drop, and sliding under every line of laundry. He finally got to the webbed and rusted overhang. He cautiously jumped on one of the thick beams, and waited for the perfect time to drop down.

Kale spotted an open sun roof in one of the passenger carts of the train. He peeked inside to see if he could spot anyone, and to his luck it didn't look like this cart was taken...Yet. "I guess I better start wait for the train to start moving so I can be sure no one has taken my road to a new life.". The cart looked very nice it had a comfy couch, sink, Xbox™, and even a cabinet for food a drink.

"Yeah, this is definitely MY road to NYC." Kale said to himself knowing that this was going to be a smooth ride. Then he heard it, the opening of a door, the sitting down on a couch the familiar Xbox™ whoosh, kale looked down and saw it, there was a child all alone, playing video games... The train started to move Kale had no idea what to do, his mind going a mile a minute then without further reasoning with himself – he jumped into the cart.

The child looked at him like he was some kind of superhero, Kale wasn't very frightening or threatening he had washed hair, clean skin, and blue eyes. The child looked as if he was about 7 years old and just ate a little 10 pound bag of sugar. The child just said "Hi." and Kale thought he could play this one smooth. Kale sat on the couch and picked up a controller and asked "so what are we guna play?" the child responded with "Mall cop on duty 12! its only the best game ever, you get to play as this mall cop and you need to roam around this mall and find the bad guys!". Kale just smiled.

As soon as they were about to start "Team find who has the Meth match" some one else walked in... kale shot his head over quickly to find the child's mom standing there, and mouth agape. "Ryan what in the world is going on here?!". Kale was about to speak up and defend himself but the child interrupted "Mom this guy he jumped down through the ceiling and he said he wants to play video games with me!" The child's mom looked over at Kale and gave him the stare down. Kale thought to himself for about a second and cracked an idea.

He waved his hand for the mom to come closer to him so he could whisper something. "I was walking down the aisles when your kid asked me to play this box game thing, I have no idea what it is the kids are playing these days, all I know is that its morally wrong for this radiant country. I just couldn't say no to him and break his heart. The mom looked at Kale with a sign of pride in what she thinks to be society and nodded her head signaling kale could stay for one game of WHO HAS THE METH?

After the game was over the mom let kale take some of their food and drink and sent kale on his way. He was now out in the aisles of the train and had nowhere to go. The train aisles were relatively narrow,

the aisles also had red carpet and painting on the wall and sliding wooden doors everywhere to which none of them he had the key. He spotted a nearby open window and thought he could get out that way. He approached the window silently and stuck his head out slightly the. _**The wind rushed by his head so fast all the text on the screen titled sideways.**_

Kale then stuck half his torso out, a little beneath his shoulders. It was a tight fir but eventually he was able to grab on the rescue ladders and pull himself on top of the fast moving train. He looked at his surroundings they were passing by an unusually long transformer route. Kale was about to take a step but noticed something, one of the transformers ahead was very bright, almost blindingly bright. Kale didn't notice the gap between the box cars in front of him. He went to put his foot down and when he noticed there was no cart there he freaked out and started waving his arms but to no avail he fell of the cart sideways and into the blinding light...

A/N: Sorry about the long prologue with no ponies but they will be coming up very, very soon. Reviews are very appreciated and so is constructive criticism... PONIES next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Meeting new "friends"

Kale awoke with a massive headache. He sat up slowly observing his surroundings. "How long was I out?" kale asked himself. He couldn't find the train tracks anywhere, or the line of transformers for that matter. As far as he knew he was in a field, a field that looked like it would go on for miles. Kale sighed to himself. "I'm not much of country man, better find some civilization quick" He said to himself silently. Kale got up and started doing the thing he knows best, he ran. He ran through what appeared to be a wheat field, for some reason everything seemed much more, vibrant than anywhere he had been before.

The grass was a dark shiny green, the wheat was a light tan, it just seemed so, happy. Very happy until he tripped into a hole and did a face plant. Kale lightly cussed to himself and got back up, even the mud was was bright and almost appeasing to look at. "where am I, for one minute I was in an old drab city going down the polluted streets, now I'm in colorful field?" he started running again; Kale learned from a survival channel that power lines could lead to civilization. But to His luck he couldn't find single power line. He started panicking, and just decided to run faster – until he heard the sound of horse trotting. Kale looked over, and there sure enough was a horse. Just as brightly colorful as the wheat. The horse was pulling a caravan, by itself, no Humans no whips, and no guidance. "That's my ticket to civilization, I just sure hope this horse knows where he's going." kale cracked his knuckles and moved slowly behind to the caravan and climbed in. kale closed the doors behind him.

His vision shrouded in darkness, all Kale could do is wait. "Better catch a few Z's, I'm coming to a new town I'm gonna need my energy if I want to navigate the big city, or ville, whatever this area has to throw at me." He thought to himself as he quickly drifted off to sleep. "Kale you were born to do amazing things, you just have to find your talents sweety." kale was locked frozen, he couldn't move, he couldn't even say anything to the mysterious shadowy figure. Kale spun around, all the shadows cracked and he was pushed forward.

"Detention for 3 days, Kale we cant tell you enough to stop stealing this schools food". Kale's hands were shaking trying to break out of this mystery vision. The shadows cracked again. Kale was now in the city with his buddies "Kale, if you want to survive in this city you gotta keep keep your wits **within** the city, you gotta be at your peak of mental, physical, and spiritual health."

Kale could finally move again, but this time only downwards. Kale started to plummet to the ground and for one last time – the shadows cracked. Kale awoke in a cold sweat, he wiped his face off on his sleeve, but he soon stopped when he heard voices from outside, and lots of em. Kale did a metal cheer knowing he wasn't the only living person in this colorful region. Kale prepared himself for the worst and peeked out of the doors.

What he saw almost made him shut the doors as quickly as he opened them – "Horses, freaking horses?" He managed to whisper with a quivering lip. He almost got sick in the back of the caravan, but he held it down. "Horses, with tattoos, on their ass?" Kale had to smack himself on the head a couple of times before he realized he wasn't dreaming. "No it couldn't be, there's gotta be somebody somewhere to tell me whats going on. But how I'm I going to get out of this caravan without these... things being scared of me and chasing me out of town with rusted pitchforks and torches?" He thought to himself.

Kale wasn't stupid he knew that he was different than these tiny horses, and people don't like different Kale knew this from experience. "whats the worst, that could happen, they are ponies after all." he said to himself with confidence knowing it was going to be OK. He jumped out of the caravan.

"nobody seems to be noticing, hehe or should I say everypony." kale chuckled to himself, until he heard a gasp. Kale turned around expecting the worst. Well he was right, he saw a horrified face on one of the ponies, and it screamed "A GIANT MONKEY, QUICK EVERYPONY LETS CHASE IT OUT OF TOWN WITH RUSTED PITCHFORKS AND TORCHES!" "Ah there it is." Kale thought to himself. Kale started to back up noticing some kind of wooden lodge behind him. He quickly turned around and climbed on the Lincoln log structures that stuck out like a ladder.

"He sure climbs like a monkey." one of the smaller ponies said with a sense of a little bit of bitchy-ness in her voice. He squinted his eyes at the young pony and thought to himself "isn't she to young for a tattoo." he started to run across the wooden rooftops. He was going to jump to the next one when he noticed it was to far away, he stopped abruptly looking for something to help him get across. But, nothing, there was no connection no, nothing he couldn't sense anything, like if his spirit left him. He was about to jump down when the voice of a goddess interrupted his actions. "kale come with me I have much to tell you." Kale looked around all the equines were bowing to the bright light. When it dimmed he saw the figure of a large horse with, wings, and a horn. "is that a flying horse, with, wings, a-and a horn?" kale then was to only be blinded by another light and then went on to faint.

A/N: Well gee how bout that. Reviews? But... GENTLY PLEEASE constructive criticism is definitely allowed. Sorry about the long-ish wait next chapter should be up in two days or so.


End file.
